History help
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: Oneshot: Bonnie struggles with her history homework and so she needs help, but unfortunately she can't ask her friends because of certain reasons. Damon is her last choice for help. Will he help his little red bird with her history homework? What will happen? If you want to know check it out. Reviews would be great too ;)


**AN: So, this oneshot is dedicated to Danielle Salvatore who also writes awesome bamon stories. This is a present for a great Bamon writer and friend. Every bamon fan should check out her stories *-*! I hope you all enjoyed and especially you, Danielle. By the way I want to thank Alexxya for making me aware of mistakes (beta reading it, or whatver you call this). Now enjoy and if you want review afterwards ;)**

* * *

Bonnie was sitting on her history homework trying her hardest to write something logical about the French Revolution in the 18th century, but her mind wouldn't come up with something that would make sense.

Sighing in exhaustion, she dropped her pencil and looked at her blank paper.

"The real meaning of the French Revolution," she read out loud. Nothing else other than the title of her essay was written on the paper.

How frustrating, she thought and growled. Why does every history teacher give difficult tasks? Bonnie asked herself.

What should she do now? Don't make the homework and receive a bad mark or could she get help from her friends? However, asking Elena was no option because she wanted to show her that she could handle hard exercises. No, she didn't want to crawl to her. Besides, Elena would get her information from Stefan and then to copy Stefan's work would make her feel uncomfortable. It wouldn't feel right.

Anyway, there was Meredith too, but she wasn't in her history class anymore because she had exchanged to Mrs. Pierre's course. Since her and Alaric had become a couple, Meredith didn't want to see him in school every time. It felt 'awkward' for her to be with him in the same class. Nonetheless, Meredith was out too and left was only one certain person; it was him, Damon.

Now, he could help her like he had helped or rather saved her in the past. Perhaps Damon could save her from her homework too? She chuckled lightly at the silly thought, but swiftly she collected herself and reached out for her phone on the table to call him. If he doesn't have time, you won't beg him, Bonnie, she told herself before dialing his number.

"Hello? Damon? It's me, Bonnie," she said timidly when he picked up his phone. He chuckled softly and replied, "My little red bird, to what I owe your call? Are you in distress again?"

Bonnie could perfectly imagine the smug smirk that played on his lips. She got even more nervous than she was before. Biting her bottom lip, she said sheepishly, ''No… I just…I need help with something…I need you, Damon."

A snickering Damon responded, "My help? Oh, little bird, I knew that this day would come, but I don't think you're ready for it now, cara."

Bonnie was entirely confused. Not ready for what? She thought to herself. Clearing her throat, she said, "What are you talking about? I meant…I need your help in history. I-I can't ask the others. Will you help me?"

Her voice sounded as innocent as a kitten, he thought. She could always wrap him around her little finger with her innocence and sweetness; after all, she was his soft spot.

He laughed at the fact that she didn't get his remark, but it was natural; sweet song bird Bonnie was too pure to think ambiguously.

"Really? History? Help in homework? Oh, red bird," Damon sighed and rolled his eyes. Bonnie got impatient and said, "So, you will? I can explain everything later!"

Without further ado, he answered, "I'm already on my way, red bird. I'll help you."

Bonnie grinned from ear to ear and said happily, "Oh really? You're coming? Oh, you're saving my life."

Damon cracked a smile and said, "Am I not always saving your life, little red bird?"

She blushed and said shyly, "You…do. Um… I'll see you then. Goodbye."

"Bye bye, little bird," he told her and hung up.

Shortly, Damon arrived. He jumped on the breast wall surprising Bonnie totally. She gasped and went to open the window. With a quick move, he stepped into the room and instantaneously his gaze fell on her.

"How can I assist you, my little red bird?" He asked directly.

She showed him her task on the desk and explained him what they had to do.

"Basically, all you have to do is to write an essay about the real meaning of the French Revolution during 1789-1799, right?" She nodded telling him, "Yes, it's right and I don't have any clue about what could be the true meaning of the revolution."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and scoffed, "Of course you do, you only don't know if it's correct. I mean, come on, everybody knows it; well, maybe not everyone, but the smart ones certainly."

Bonnie looked sadly at him and said, "Look, that's the problem. I'm not smart, I'm a silly girl."

He glared at her and grunted, "You aren't silly, red bird. Don't forget that."

Bonnie was astounded at his sudden mood change, but that was Damon, she thought to herself. Suddenly, his features softened and he spoke up, "Tell me everything you know about the French Revolution and I'll help you."

She sighed deeply and expounded him the little knowledge she had. For example, she told him about the causes which determined the revolution and how it affected the rest of Europe.

"Well, it's good you know these things. See, you aren't dumb at all. Now, say what you think the meaning of that all shit was," he demanded.

She shrugged, simply replying, "I don't know, maybe freedom?"

He growled, ''Oh, isn't it obvious? The citizens didn't want the monarchy anymore. They were against King Louis XVI's regime. The revolutions abolished the monarchy/absolutism and the feudal, estate-based society. In the end, in September 1792, the republic was declared. Most importantly, the values liberté, égalité, fraternité were accomplished. A popular sovereignty was created, liberalism was spreading and the first step to the democracy we know was done. The citizens had the power; they got their vote rights too of course. Did you understand this?"

Bonnie only could comprehend the first paragraph of his speech, but the rest was a blur to her. However, she shook her head and proclaimed, "Oh, sure, sure. I got it, absolutely."

Damon laughed and taking a ball pen in his hand, he announced, "Give me your paper. Apparently, you didn't understand everything I told you. It's okay because this theme is quite difficult. I lived in France for a while and so I'm well aware of its past."

She smiled, adding, ''Yeah, I would have known more about history, specifically the French Revolution, if I had lived in that time too."

He winked at her and said, "It would have been a pleasure to meet you then."

She blushed bright red and didn't say anything in return because her mind couldn't come up with anything half decent.

He was sitting at her desk and writing her essay down. All at once, a memory of him and her in the library appeared in his head in which he had done her history report too. A smile crossed his gorgeous face when he thought about that night. It sort of felt like a déjà-vu. Damon pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on writing again. Very soon he finished the assignment and handed it to Bonnie.

"Everything is done, perfectly written and explained. I'm very sure you'll get an A+ on that work, after all it's written by Damon Salvatore, the one and only. I think you owe me a big 'thank you'," he winked and made her blush a deep shade of red.

"Thank you, Damon," she exclaimed. Instantly, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Something in Damon exploded though he didn't mind it. He liked how she embraced him; maybe a bit too much. He stroked her curly hair and said in his smooth voice, ''You're welcome, my little red bird, always."

He kissed her hair, inhaling her scent, a scent that tempted him more than anything else. She enjoyed how his arms fit perfectly around her waist and how safe she felt in their embrace.

All of a sudden, she released herself from his grasp and looked into his dark obsidian eyes noticing that they were sparkling like stars.

Instinctively, she got on her tip-toes and kissed him very gently.

A grin was playing on his lips while he was kissing her back. The exact moment had happened when he had brought her home and they were kissing each other on her front porch.

Swiftly, he deepened the kiss which let Bonnie moan faintly. She was floating and sweetness was rushing into her veins. The warm feeling was taking over her body and she knew she would pass out if Damon didn't hold her. Reluctantly, he broke off the kiss to give her the oxygen she needed since she was breathing heavily at that moment.

"Why did you stop?" She asked panting. He gave her a knowing look and she quickly understood what he meant. He caressed her bottom lip with his thumb.

"I guess I should leave now and let you alone with your awesome paper work. Is that what you want?"

She shook her head and stated firmly, "No."

Next, she jumped onto him and they fell backwards on her bed, kissing each other fervently. It seemed as if both had waited for each other and at that instant their time had finally come; they were together: Bonnie and Damon, the maiden and the vampire.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it :D


End file.
